Adamantium Rose
by maddishHatter
Summary: Rose and Hatz are S-Ranked Wizards of Fairy Tail, but after a mission gone wrong, Hatz has an epiphany and quits the Guild- Rose, being the friend that he is- stubbornly follows her to Luxera to start anew. Madness and Chaos ensues in the new guild they start. Adamantium RoseOC story. OCs are currently being ACCEPTED.


Adamantium Rose

Chapter 1: What have we Done?

**A/N:** Hello my avid fans and welcome to A story of a lifetime (Scratch that, this chapter will be tedious)I don't own Fairy Tail, I own my own characters though (Except Rose,). I would like ti thabk LordsoftheRoses for encouraging me (Yeah, we'll go with that.) and helping me with ideas for this story.

Okay, have fun~

Stay Mad. (can we get 10 reviews!?)

* * *

Dear Diary,

Rose and I did something bad. Like, Morality changing bad. We destroyed a village. Yeah, sure I'm an S-Ranked Wizard of Fairy Tail- the guild famous for obliterating towns and cities- but, I saw people die. Suffer by my hands and I could nothing at all. I knew he saw it too, the grimness of a mission gone wrong. Through my Spirit/Aura Eyes, I could see auras and spirits fade away and acsending to the heavens. I slaughtered the Dark Guild: Red Baron with a smile on my face because I saw it as the right thing because Dark Guilds are really evil. Well are they? Light Guilds and Dark guilds, the only difference is that the Dark Guilds are disconnentected from Era and the Government.

I'm considering resignation from Fairy Tail, but asking Rose to resign with me would be plain selfish. He had Erza- Rose had a crush on her since he was a little kid. I love Fairy Tail and everyone in it. I don't want to kill and destroy. I want to help people in need. Okay. I've made up my mind, tomorrow was to consult with Master Makarov and quit Fairy Tail. My family, backstory. My Evil.

So Diary, Don't take this the wrong way, but I love Fairy Tail. But it's turning me bad and I don't want want that. So, Good bye Diary. I'll leave you with Mirajane and she'll take care of you.

Love, Hatz Dupre-Lafleur

P.S, Keep everyone safe and stay mad.

-ADAMANTIUM ROSE-

The girl with long brown hair stood from the table she was sitting at, she wore a black tophat with a long, crimson ribbon. It had to be at least midnight and the guildhall was empty. She sighed, tossing the Diary on the bar, the cover was labelled in golden cursive.

'Hatz' Diary. Touch it and DIE' it said. The girl wearing the tophat sighed, retiring to the dorms. She looked down at her black button up shirt and red bowtie with a black, white and red checkered miniskirt and black jeans. She pulled out three keys- two celestial and the other regular-She used the normal Key on the door as it clicked open, revealing a regular looking room with a bed, cupboards, small kitchen. An ensuite bathroom was notable too. She closed the door behind her, slipping into the bathroom. She stripped and when she was done, she took off her tophat and ran the water.

-ADAMANTIUM ROSE-

In the morning, a small group of people were talking frantically by the bar. From what Rose Lord had heard, his partner was going to leave the guild, or at least considering.

"This is terrible" A disgruntled Levy said, turning towards Rose," Did you know she was leaving?"

A quizzical look passed on Rose's face.

"There's no way in hell Hatz is leaving. Have you seen Zwei or Ein?" Rose asked. As if on cue: a black sword floated up to Rose and Levy. It had a silver handle. Well, you see. Hatz had her freaky Aura eyes (That allowed her to see Aura and the souls of people and animals) and she had the ability to put souls into inanimate objects- in Hatz' case swords- but in her case, she could split a soul and seperate the soul's personality into different parts. She could easily split a soul into 4 and animate them into four seperate items. This was Seidr Magic.

"We have no idea where Master is" the sword said in the high-pitched monotonous voice of Zwei. Rose clanged his fist to the bronze armour he wore.

And then Natsu came and kicked Rose square in the head, Happy floating in after.

"Oh, Hi Rose!" Happy called. Natsu stood and laughed uproariously

"I told you I would have beaten ya" Rose stood, stealing Zwei from the air

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?" Rose yelled right back, pointing the sword at Natsu,

"Hey, why is Erza crying?" Happy called. The Titania was in the corner moping.

"Now I'll never get to my swords back" She sobbed, tears streaming down her eyes. Hatz chuckled, she walked out from the dorm and she was carrying a rather large amount of sharp, pointy things. Rose's eye twitched.

"That's a lot of swords"

-ADAMANTIUM ROSE-

Lucy sat at the bar, ordering a soda.

"So who's this Hats person I've been hearing about?' She asked Mirajane curiously.

"She's one of our S-Ranked Wizards."

"Damn, you look fine" A sword-no, A rapier called it was beautifully decorated and runed.

"Oh, hey Drei" Mira greeted the sword

'How... can a sword talk?" Lucy asked, creeped out.

"Well, Hatz focuses on Seidr Magic, sort of like Bixlow. She can put wandering souls into object, the strange thing is that she can split souls and put the splits into different objects. Sorta cool huh?"

" Pretty creepy" Lucy shuddered, she turned around slowly to now see two swords staring at her bosom. She let out a yelp at the surprise and growled at the swords, they both slowly flew off. Mira giggled.

"They love you!" Happy called, Lucy turned around to see The Fire Dragon Slayer and the Exceed.

"Oh, hey you two" Lucy greeted them nonchallantly "Did you pick a mission yet?"

"You betcha! This should pay your rent fine!" Natsu handed her the job.

"Natsu..." Lucy started crying "this job only pays 5000 jewel."

-ADAMANTIUM ROSE-

"Pfft couples" Hatz eyed Natsu and Lucy with a chagrin expression on her face. She no longer had the orange Fairy Tail Mark on her neck. She carried a messenger bag with her stuff in it. Rose sat with her.

"I can't see how you have the audacity to leave and not tell me. Sure that job was bad and we failed epically, but you shouldn't quit over it" Rose reasoned.

"If I join this guild again, I'm gonna have to start from the beginning. No more S-rank, so whats the point? I think we're done here..." Hatz stood and went to walk off.

"Wait" Hatz turned, "I'll go with you"

-and so our two heroes ditch Fairy Tail and head out. Stay tuned for more Adamantium Rose-

-ADAMANTIUM ROSE-

The farewell was nice at least. The two held their fingers and thimbs out as they left, a Fairy Tail four swords she had split followed her eagerly.

"So where are we off to?" Rose asked.

"No clue. I hear the Sienna Ogres are moving from Luxeria into a different country" Hatz said, "We could rape, pillage and plunder all we want and there'd be no guildmasters to stop us"

"Except I think Makarov would be thouroughly pissed at us and he would kill us if we ever showed our faces in Magnolia again." Rosario 'Rose' Lanzer (Age: 17) stated, making Hatz Dupre-Lafleur (Age: 17) laugh.

Silence.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Rose added.

"A guild name" Hatz grinned.

-End-

-ADAMANTIUM ROSE-

**A/N:** Hiya! This story needs some OCs of yours, since this is an OC story! If you're interested, fill it in, See you next time!

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Magic:

Appearance:

Personality:

Background:

Fame: (Optional)

Former Affiliates: (Optional)

Friends: (Optional)

Rivals: (Optional, but recommended)

Enemies: (Optional)

Family (Optional)

Other:


End file.
